the_noodle_dragon_innfandomcom-20200214-history
Satyrs
A Hybrid-humanoid race known for their isolation from the outside world and other species, being finely in-tune with the natural world around them, and even crafting potions for medicinal use. Known Satyrs: Fawn Appearance: From the waist up, Satyrs have a rather “human” anatomy with only some Caprinae/Cervidae/Equinae traits. From the waist down, however, they are indistinguishable from animals in the scientific families listed above (they include sheep, goats, deer, and horses, among others). Their fur can be any natural color from white to black, although they are most commonly seen with ginger or brown fur. Their overall appearances depend on the scientific family they belong to. Seb, for instance, is a Satyr from the Capridae (sheep and goat) family, meaning he has eyes with no iris, colored sclera, and horizontal pupils; he has medium-sized, thick horns that point backwards at a slight downward curve, and his reproductive organs are identical to that of the goat. However, Satyrs may have mixed traits between scientific families due to genetic makeup; in the case of Seb, he has a tail that resembles more of an Equinae (horse), and hair extends a few inches down his back in a small mane. Satyrs are generally a little shorter than the average human. On average, females can be as short as 5’1” and as tall as 5’8”, while males can be as short as 5’5” and as tall as 6’0”. Abilities: Satyrs have multiple abilities that allow them to easily survive in the wild. These include: * Resistance to Cold Temperatures: Due to the thick fur that can cover up to 75 percent of their bodies, Satyrs can last in sub-zero temperatures for twice as long as humans. This means, however, that Satyrs are restricted to temperate or tundra climates. * Communication with Wildlife: Over countless generations, Satyrs have mastered the ability to communicate with the wildlife around them. They possess extensive knowledge of the animals’ instinctive patterns and “languages”, allowing Satyrs to use them to their advantage. This does not work with domesticated animals, however, due to them most often ignoring the Satyrs when they try to communicate with the animal. * Botanical Mastery and Knowledge of Magic: Being taught alongside wildlife communication, many Satyrs have at least a basic knowledge of botany and the different combinations to create herbs and potions; many of these are used to increase well-being and other general medicinal purposes. Some of the most adept potion- and herb-makers also possess a decent knowledge of magical spells that may be used to augment their herbs and potions. * Increased Endurance: The Satyrs’ greatest physical strength lies in their hooved legs. Being the largest portion of their bodies in terms of both muscular and fatty weight, they can store large quantities of energy, then burn it off at a very efficient rate, allowing them to cover long distances. This is mostly used to outrun predators (Satyrs are exclusively herbivorous, and thus susceptible to death by predator if they aren’t careful). Average Lifespan: 75 (female), 65-70 (male) Related Species: Human Category:Species Category:Hybrids